Free Fall
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: Thor asks Natasha for a simple favor and it goes into a different direction: LOKI/NATASHA,NATOKI. I suck at summaries. R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Free Fall  
**Pairing**: Natasha/Loki, Natoki  
**Disclaimer**; the only thing mine here is the plot.

**A/N**: dunno you guise, I love this pairing so much right now. Someone asked me to write a multichapter fic and since I'm easy BOOM here it is. (that didn't not come out right tho)

Enjoy!

Fran

**ps: follow me on tumblr, my nick is locaporloki (used to be CamelotLady) **

* * *

People hardly ask me to do these types of favours, friendly favours I mean. This is why, the day Thor came to me and asked me for this I stared at him in disbelief, wondering if his trips to Asgard back and forth were taking its toll on his mind.

"You want me to do what? With who?" I ask him, watching as he shifts his weight from one foot to the other. Seeing a Demi God, tall as hell, looking like a little child was equally strange as the question he had asked me.

"Bond with my brother" he spoke. I find myself frowning for the second time in less than two minutes.

"Why?" Why would anyone want to bond with his psychotic brother? Why? I wonder.

"Because he is lonely and gloomy, I do not wish to see him like that." He explained still not making any sense to me.

"And what do I have to do with this?"

"Ever since my brother arrived in Midgard, you seem to have created a connection. He sees you different to other females he has encountered. As I explained in my previous statement I do not wish to see him sad for he is now paying for his mistakes, if he is to redeem himself, he needs a friend to help him in his duty."

Loki being around, with all of as at the Stark Tower, had not been a good idea from day one. He was being punished, or whatever punishment they thought was reasonable, by his father who sent him back to Earth to help us out in whatever we needed. There is no need for me to say how awfully angry Clint was, he yelled at everyone (more to Thor than anyone else) he did brainwash him and used him to destroy half of Manhattan, I cannot judge him for that.

He hadn't done anything "helpful" so far. We gave him a room at the back and everything he had done so far was being locked in his room, he never talked to anyone just because no one wanted to talk to him.

I did.

This makes me believe that's why Thor thinks we need to bond. And I feel sort of bad for Loki; he might not be the perfect human being, wait! Asgardian, but he was trying to redeem himself by helping us (he was really trying) and we were not helping at all. So maybe he needs someone who can tell him 'You're not that bad, I can stand by you if you wish' give him a little push into the right direction, like I wished someone would have done with me back in the days.

"Fine. I'll do it." I tell him and he gives me a little super squeeze he calls 'hug' and smiles broadly.

"Thank you, Lady Natasha. You have a clean soul."

'_Clean soul? That's…odd.'_

"Thank you…I guess?"

* * *

I knock on his door the same day of Thor's suggestion. It was past noon, we had lunch but he refused to come along, Thor kept staring at me while I ate which forced me to do this sooner that I had expected. As I said I feel sorry for him being left out, I don't blame him if he doesn't want to come out and play, if everyone always gave _me_ a cold shoulder I would lock myself in my room too.

It takes a good ten minutes for him to open his door. He's wearing Midgardian clothes (I cannot take that word away from me, I can't), dark jeans, a green shirt and a hoodie. He looked completely normal to me.

He stared at me in surprise for a good two minutes, and then moved to the side to let me in. I walk inside, feeling somehow nervous at invading his private space. He doesn't seem to mind though for all I can see in his face is a blank expression.

"Are you…busy?" the first question comes out sort of awkward; I don't really know how I am supposed to approach him with the fear of him snapping my neck.

"No" he answers, taking a seat on his bed, hands jammed in his pockets. He did not look comfortable, not by me being in his room, but by this whole 'I was sent to do good' thing.

I'm really lost at how to approach him. What was I supposed to ask? What was I supposed to do? I want to get closer but I have the feeling he doesn't want to at all.

"Why didn't you come out and eat with us?"

"I do not go where I am not wanted" he says and I see a hint of sadness in his voice. I'm pretty sure he was also referring to being here.

"You can't stop eating Loki, it's not healthy."

"I am certain if I was to die no one would miss me, Agent Romanoff."

His sadness hits me all of a sudden. He knows being here has taken a toll on all of us, there's no mistake in that, but wishing to die like this and thinking nobody would care still shocks me.

"Why don't we…uhm go out, or eat something together?" A bold question seeing he could snap at any moment, but I need to remind myself that this is a favour for a friend and I can't just give up because I'm scare he might…kill me?

"Why would you want to do that?"

'Because your brother, who you sort of hate, asked me to' No. I can't say that. If he ever finds out I'm doing this because Thor asked me, he would totally snap. That would do it. Considering he blames him for everything that has ever happened to him (being sent here too) I don't believe his reaction would be that good.

"Because I hate seeing you all alone, nobody deserves that."

"You are doing this out of pity" He states. I'm not sure if speaking the truth would be a really nice option at the moment.

"No. I'm doing this because you need a friend and I'm willing to do that"

He stares at me, for a minute I think he was going to kick me out of his room but instead he gets up and walks towards me and stand before me and does something that surprises me and frightens me equally; he smiles. I cannot help but notice how handsome he looks when he does so.

"Thank you, Agent Romanoff"

"Please call me Natasha, if we're gonna spend time together you can at least call me for my first name, right?"

"Right. Natasha"

There is no mistake on the shiver running down my back at the way he pronounces my name. It might be the sexiest thing I've ever heard him say.

I'm just praying this whole bonding time thing does not get me into trouble or turns into a huge mess.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you for reading. I'm so sorry this chapter is so short, I promise the next few are longer (kinda) **_

**Fran**

* * *

So the first thing I do is drag Loki out of his personal cage; his room. And force him to eat at least dinner with us. It is hard, I tell you that much, for he's not prepared to stay for more than ten minutes with the rest of the team. I won't dare to say he's afraid but he is very much uncomfortable.

I feel all eyes on us; Bruce, Tony, Pepper, Thor and especially Clint (who looks everything but happy). I see Loki shifting beside me, his hands in his pockets and looking down at his feet. There's this awkward silence between us, everybody just looking at us frozen in place. I kind of think the first step to take Loki out of his room was not the best choice.

"Brother, it is so nice for you to join us." Thor is the first one to speak, moving towards him and embracing Loki in a tight brotherly hug. Loki hugs him back, awkwardly. "Come, we were about to eat"

"Is he going to stay here now?" Clint asks harshly, receiving a frown from Thor and light push from Pepper.

"Yes. He is" I answer quickly, Clint shakes his head vigorously "And if it bothers you…"

"Bothers me?" he snaps, taking quick steps towards us to which Thor steps in front of Loki protectively. "Damn right it does! Do I have to remind you he's a monster who killed our friend, murdered and destroyed half of our city?"

"If that's the case you should also call me a monster for I've killed more people you can think of, or do I have to remind you of that as well?"

I know they're looking at me, I don't need to notice, but not only because of my words but because I'm actually standing up for Loki.

"Is it better for me to go back to my room, Natasha" Loki whispers

"Oh! He's calling you by your first name now?" Clint argues but I ignore him being now my only attention is for Loki.

"No, we're having dinner and you're staying with us"

"Then I'll leave" Clint remarked, "If he stays here I'll walk away Nat."

"Loki is staying here, either you deal with it or go away. Period" I tell him though speaking in this harsh tone hurts but I'm tired of how uncomfortable this environment turned out to be. Loki screwed up, I know, but how can he redeem himself if Clint doesn't give him a chance?

He does. He walks pass us towards the door, sharing one last look of disappointment with me. My heart flinches inside my chest for its been a long time since Clint and I had an argument, and I never thought it would be about Loki.

And if Loki looked uncomfortable before, he looks twice as much now.

"I do not wish to make you argue with your friends" he whispers, truly sad and once again my heart cringes inside my chest.

"Don't worry, it will pass" I smile at him trying to give him all the comfort he needs, even if I'm not entirely sure Clint will ever be ok with it.

Dinner went better than I thought, except for Clint walking out; it gave me a hint of normality in all of it. Even though Loki was still slightly odd to all the sharing with us, he smiled at Tony's jokes and shared a grateful smile with me. Thor smiled at me as well which was a small hint of the reason why I was doing this in the first place.

Clint knocks at my door later that night. Our usual midnight encounter got rapidly change by his outburst. He yells about everything, pacing around the room angrily.

"I thought, of all people, you would take my side on something like this!" He yells.

"This is not about taking sides Clint. It's about second chances, he deserves one too."

"He's a murderer, you have to understand that Tasha."

"So am I! And I begged for second chances and nobody gave me one, not until I joined the Avengers and Fury was actually willing to help me change my life. Why can we do that with Loki?"

He remains quiet, knowing I'm right. I can't ask him to feel pity for him, nor can I ask him to give him a second chance, it wouldn't be fair for me to ask him to change his mind. Not that I have. I'm just making up excuses to justify my sudden behavior towards him.

"If he hurts you, in any way, I'll kill him." He speaks seriously.

"He won't hurt me."

"Are you sure about that? Are you sure this isn't just one of his games you've fallen into?"

He has no idea that the game was actually mine.

**TBC**

**meh, short chapter is short! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I had a hard time writing this fic. Why? because it's really difficult to write Loki, I mean the way he speaks is so...formal and I feel if I write him different, he wouldn't be Loki. I mean don't get me wrong I absolutely ADORE how he talks (he could talk to me all freaking day about whatever he pleases) but since English is not my first language I guess is harder. **_

_**That being said ENJOY! **_

* * *

I had no idea this whole 'Do this for me Lady Natasha' thing would cause me so much trouble. I mean Clint still talks to me but not like he used to, he did mention once that Loki had brainwashed me like he done with him so in the meantime he was going to keep his distance. He did not walk away from us when he came down for lunch or dinner; however he did remain quiet while he ate which still created this awkward feeling among us.

Then again I'm not expecting Cling to be Loki's best buddy now. I just should be thankful he hasn't shot him yet.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" I ask Loki sometime before dinner. He stares at me in awe, confusion written all over his handsome face.

"Outside?"

I suddenly remember he hasn't been outside ever since he arrived, that was two months ago. He had been locked inside, by his own choice, even if Thor tried to convince him to take fresh air from time to time. I figure he did want to but since his brother asked him he had to refuse. His jealousy kicking in once again, I guess.

"Of course outside. It's a beautiful day, there's no need for you to stay in."

'_He's a little pale, don't you think?' Pepper tells me while cleaning the dishes. I follow her line of sight and I see she's referring to Loki, who was chatting with Tony about whatever things he had on his mind. _

'_I guess.' _

'_Maybe he needs a little bit of sun. You should take him outside, get him some fresh air' She suggests. 'It's not healthy for him to stay in all the time.'_

'_I doubt he'll say yes.' _

'_If you ask him he will.'_

I wasn't really sure what Pepper meant by that. Sure we've been together most of the time, but that doesn't meant he'll do things because I said so and I definitely cannot control his decisions.

"Sure, it seems like the right choice."

Alright so Pepper was right. Whatever.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Walking outside with Loki was not as bad I thought. He remained quiet for good half an hour, just generally entertained with everything around him; he was really taking in the fact that he had been locked in the Start Tower for two months.

I got to say he was overly excited when I bought him an ice cream, pretty much like a five year old boy. Bought a smile to my face seeing him happy, so content of having someone to spend time with, if anyone would see him nobody would think that inside him was a man who almost destroyed an entire city, killed a bunch of people and was generally an 'evil' soul. Right now he was just a man, a damaged soul.

"Do you miss it?" I ask him and he frowns. "Home?"

"I…do not know if I have a home." He speaks with a tone of sadness. And I regret even asking the question.

"I'm sorry, didn't meant to upset you." I apologize.

"You did not, Natasha. I have learned I do not belong somewhere a long time ago."

"You could…belong somewhere. If you try. "

"Here you mean?" He asks

"Of course. You could stay, join us, and help us defeat whatever danger comes ahead."

"I hardly doubt your friends would be so please to have me around, especially Barton."

"Yeah, well Clint is…angry." furious, cranky, mad. You name it.

"He hates me." he states "and I completely understand the feelings. I had hurt him, tricked him into my game, I played with his feelings…for you. I deserve nothing but his hate."

I get the strange feeling he sounded a little bit…jealous when he mentioned Clint having feelings for me.

But no. He couldn't be.

"Nobody deserves to be hated." I force my mind to focus on the conversation instead of my own daydreaming. And I see Loki's face change from a blank expression into one of sadness.

"I do."

I wish I could, somehow, convince him otherwise but I can't. Not when I knew my comrades feelings where those he described.

It was night time when we walked back, slowly, just enjoying each other's company. I never thought, not ever for a second, that spending a whole day with Loki would be so...enjoyable. I could do this a lot.

Dear Lord, I want to spend more time with Loki. That's definitely very unlike me. I mean he did insult me, right?

"I should have said this before." He stops in front of the door, turns around me slowly. I suck in a breath, suddenly overwhelmed by how close he was to me. "But thank you, for helping overcome my punishment, I was not so long ago, feeling miserable and unhappy but ever since you have been closer, my whole perception of this situation has changed. Thank you, once again."

Then, just like that, he bends over and drops a light kiss on my lips. I froze in place, taking in this whole moment and failing miserably. His lips linger for a few more seconds and I'm hundred percent sure I stopped breathing because the whole world around me seems to turn quickly. He moves away and stares at me, his bright green-blue eyes shine and since I'm pretty much unresponsive. He takes a few steps away from me, bows and walks in, all in a matter of seconds.

I stay outside. Bewildered. I had no idea this was supposed to happen, I thought him saying 'thank you' had been more than enough.

_'Natasha what the hell are you doing?'_

God I have no idea…this is not what I signed up for.

**TBC**

**love it? hate it? let me know! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing, you are the best of the best of the best. Also I should tell you that I am currently working on another Loki/Natasha fic, this one will take longer because...I dunno but it will. **_

_**I love you all.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Fran**_

* * *

Needleless to say the barely kiss that wasn't really a kiss had me thinking about Loki the entire day. I couldn't look him in the eyes without thinking of his lips on mine. This was not supposed to be happening but it is, feeling like I'm going to lose my mind with Loki around all day. This whole 'bonding' time with him is not working the way it should be, I'm seeing a side of Loki I never thought I would see just by one small tiny kiss on the lips and a five minutes conversation.

I can only imagine what's gonna happen in the next days.

'_Fuck this. This is all Thor's fault. I should have said no.'_

"Are you alright?" Pepper asks me and I nod slowly.

"Yeah. Peachy."

"Peachy? Does anyone every uses that word anymore?"

"I'm fine Pepper. Really."

"Is this about Loki?"

The mention of his name makes my heart do a little jump. Pathetic, I know. And Pepper seems to notice my little discomfort; I'm just hoping she doesn't take this in the wrong way.

"It is, isn't it?" she keeps asking and I already see her freaking out.

"No and yes."

"What does that mean?"

So I proceed to explain to her what happened; Thor asking me for this favor, me going out with him for a walk, him saying all the things about being unwanted and then the kiss.

"I know I'm probably over reacting, maybe he was really meant to be thankful and all. Is just…" I sigh heavily, closing my eyes to regain my composure, "I'm seeing him as someone who can actually redeem himself, like someone who just needs a helping hand and…I want to be that someone. Is that so wrong?"

"No, of course not." she comforts me with a light squeeze of my hand, "You're trying to help him, bonding just like Thor asked you to, there's nothing wrong with feeling something for someone who you're getting to know better"

"I…don't feel anything" I try to see her statement as just words, but there's part of me that believes that she might be right. Maybe all the confusion I feel his because he's getting under my skin, whether I like it or not.

"Honey, I know Loki is not the best prospect in man, let's face it he's kinda crazy. But that's because I barely know him, you do now and you're seeing him differently. There's nothing wrong…"

"He's supposed to be the enemy, Pepper. I'm supposed to hate him just like the rest of you, why can just to that? It would be so much simpler."

"The heart wants what the heart wants." She says, shrugging "perhaps your heart wants Loki."

Easier said than done.

"Can you just…don't tell this to anyone?" I find myself saying, almost embarrassed to admit my feelings for Loki are changing, "I don't want Clint to do something stupid."

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you Pepper."

Sometimes it really helps having a girl around.

* * *

He's watching me, I know it. I can feel his eyes on me while we eat together. I don't think I can look at him without blushing which makes this hundred times more difficult to bear. I'm sixteen again, perfect.

He does know there's something wrong; I think he took the hint when I started avoiding him for a couple of days, the only thing I've said to him so far is 'hi' and 'goodnight'. I know he doesn't deserve the cold shoulder but right now I cannot be more confused about my feelings, I did not expect to like him this much and I have no idea what to do with that.

"Excuse me, Natasha?" he speaks on my way towards my room. He looks lost and I see that no one as talked to him at all, probably thinking that my strange behavior is due to something that he might have done to me. I didn't think about that.

"Yes Loki?"

"I was meaning to ask you, have I done something to upset you?"

"No…you haven't", I speak and he seems relieved, "I'm sorry I've been so strange to you lately, I just have a lot of things in my mind but I promise you haven't done anything wrong"

"Was it…the kiss?" he asks timidly, "Should I have not done that? Was it to bold of me to think you would be pleased?"

"I'm—confused." I decide to speak with the truth, I can't hide the fact that the feeling of his lips on mine still lingered, "I didn't expect this to affect me so much but it has. I'm not saying it's bad Loki…I just didn't see it coming that's all."

"Oh. Should I warn you next time?"

'_Next time? He wants to kiss me again?'_

"What?" his statement takes me by surprise.

"You said my action took you by surprise, maybe the next time I kiss you I should warn you of my intentions."

So he does want to kiss me. That's much…unexpected.

"I..."

"Natasha I like you." he speaks, walking a few steps closer to me. I immediately move back, my body touching the wall behind me. "And the fact that you do not seem frighten or repulsed by my presence makes me believe you might also feel something for me."

"Loki I don't..."

He steps back, frowning and ashamed. He misunderstood my words, he misunderstood the meaning of what I wanted to say and he's embarrassed of confessing his attraction towards me.

"I am terribly sorry..." He whispered, sorrow written on his face "Agent Romanoff my apologies for taking your affections and friendship in a wrong way. I should have never made assumptions of your kindness towards me. I am truly sorry."

"No, Loki I didn't mean to say..."

"Do not be frightened. I understand, the mistake was only mine. I promise I will bother you no more" he speaks again interrupting me before I can explain myself "I will let you be."

He walks away quickly, closing the door of his room and hiding away once again. We were back to square one; me the Shield agent and him the prisoner.

When did this simple task became a mess? I have no idea

**TBC**

**hit me with a bunch of reviews y'all.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N; alright then lets get fluffy! Thank you for reading and reviewing. I love you all**_

_**Fran**_

* * *

I can't say that I was prepared to freak out when Loki stopped talking to me; it was the other way around now. But I did. Especially since Thor was equally worried about him, he had once again locked himself in his room, refused to come down to eat no matter how many times we asked him too. Even Pepper interfered once.

I feel terrible. This has been my fault. I should have tried, insisted, in explaining what I really meant that night. I should have told him I wasn't entirely prepared to accept that I might (MIGHT) be feeling something for him. How can someone change its mind so quickly after hating a man so much is beyond me. I have no explanation of how it occurred, maybe his words got to me, maybe it was pity, maybe…but I cannot explain that to myself, how am I supposed to explain it to him?

"Have you tried talking to him again?" Pepper asks. She seemed really interested in it; maybe she was changing her mind about Loki as well.

"I have. He just doesn't…"

"Did you get into a fight?"

"I…well…."

Once again I prepare myself to explain what happened. The confusion about my words, what he had said, what he felt now that I had mistaken by gratitude. In my mind I like to believe he was so desperate to be loved by someone and I, being the only who had actually taken the time to talk to him, had been the one to show him that he had confused everything by love. Perhaps he was also confused by his own feelings.

'No he's not. He likes you. You saw it.'

"So he likes you?"

"Yeah but I do believe he wants to like me because…I'm basically the only one around."

"Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, he likes you because he does? No other explanation needed?"

"Which will make everything, all of this, hundred times more complicated."

"Why?"

"Because…Pepper, this is not how things were supposed to happen. If he ever finds out Thor asked me to be closer to him and this has not been my idea all along he's not only going to be disappointed but also heartbroken."

"Try to convince him you can still be friends, invite him for a movie or something." Pepper suggests.

"A movie?"

"Of course, that way he will feel comfortable and ready to talk if you need to."

I think about this idea and does not sound bad at all. Besides I'm running out of them, I'm not the greatest thinker when it comes to bonding, because truth be told I'm not really good with people in general.

So this brand new idea gets me to knock on his door late at night. I don't hope he will be so cheerful to see me, truth be told nor I hope he will open the door. I'm amazed that five minutes later he does. I was right about the not happy though.

He wasn't angry but he did have a disappointed look on his face.

"Agent Romanoff." he greets me. I try to dismiss the fact that I do miss my name on his lips, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to watch a movie with me."

"A movie?" He seems extremely confused. Maybe he has no idea what a movie is, or perhaps he's confused by my presence. I don't know. "I thought, after what I had told you, you would not want to see me again."

"Why would I do that?"

"I had offended you."

"Offended me? No Loki, you didn't offend me at all."

So he thought that I was mad at him that's why he refused to speak to me? And all this time I thought he was the one being mad.

"Look why don't we just forget about the whole thing and keep being friends?" I move on the subject quickly, just because I didn't want to feel uncomfortable or him

"You still want to be my friend?" He asked, a smile creeping on his face  
"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

The happiness I see in his face makes my heart ache. I don't think I'll be able to tell him the truth anytime soon.

"Thank you, Natasha."

The way he says my name brings a smile to my face and warm within my heart.

Two and a half hours later I wipe the tears from my face. Loki watches me beside me while we lay comfortably in bed, our heads resting on the head board, our arms barely touching. He frowns at the sign of my tears, not quite understanding the reason why I'm crying.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asks turning around slightly towards me.

"God yes..." I wipe the remaining tears from my cheeks with the back of my hand. I'm not the one to cry over a movie but I can't really help it. I'm a sucker for romantic stories. "Is just it is so beautiful..."

"What is beautiful? The male died tragically and the woman seemed pretty conflicted about it" he shrugs. Maybe he doesn't understand the whole concept of romanticism

"Yes, but the meaning of it all is that although she loved him a lot she was also able to love again."

"I do not find anything good on losing someone you love." He speaks, "In fact I find it rather sad"

"Of course it is, but there's also the beauty of being able to love again" He seems very much uncomfortable with the current conversation and shifts on the bed.

"I would not know what it feels like, to be completely honest with you for I have never been in love before"

I stare at him for good minute, unable to believe what he was actually saying. He is extremely handsome, his pale skin made his bright green eyes shine and his lips...no. I can't stare at his lips without feel something indescribable inside my chest.

"You haven't?" I ask and he shakes his head softly.,"Ever?"

"No, I am afraid not."

"Not even once, not even a little?"

"Well...there was this female, she was quite beautiful, but she was not as interested as I was"

"Why?"

He smiled sadly "she was interested in someone else instead"

"Who?" I knew if I keep digging into his past I would bother him a little but curiosity was taking the best of me.

"Thor." he whispers, "They always chose him for whatever reason. Everyone liked him more than me."

Suddenly I understand how hard must be for him always being rejected by people he loved, even if that person was a crush, the fact that they chose Thor over him constantly surely marked him. Even now.

"I like you." I tell him and he smiles again "Actually I like you way more than Thor."

"Why would you like me if I am a monster?"

"Loki you're not a monster, you're different and whoever called you that way was seriously disturbed."

"Everyone has called me that. Even before I knew about my true origin, they described as such."

I can only imagine how sad his childhood must have been. Not only he considered himself as a monster but he was constantly made believe he was so by others. And the feeling of neglect by his own parents didn't help either.

He turns his face towards me and my eyes subconsciously stare at his lips, licking my own slowly, I swallow hard. There's silence in the room which was being slowly interrupted by the beating of my heart in my ears, it has increased rapidly all of a sudden.

Suddenly I have the strange, unexpected urge to kiss him. To know how his lips tasted like and how skilled he might be. My brain was telling me no, but my heart was screaming yes.

I move closer, hesitating. He frowns upon my movements but still doesn't move away. He was actually (maybe, probably) encouraging me to continue my task.

"What are you doing?" He whispered, his cold breath crashing against my face.

"Shh, don't move."

"Natasha I do not believe this is such a great idea."

"Just let me, ok? Let me do this…"

I kiss him briefly, I was also thinking this could not be a good idea but I couldn't stop myself. No matter how many times my conscience screamed this was oh so wrong, that this was not supposed to happen if I only wanted to be his friend. But then, as his lips moved skillfully against mine and he pushed my body fully against the mattress, everything my brain was trying to tell me vanished.

His hands wandered around my body, his lips still on mine, lifting my shirt slowly to touch my newly exposed skin. Incredibly enough his hands felt absolutely amazing; despite how cold they were, they were soft and perfect. His lips moved slowly from my lips to my ear, trailing kissing along the way, he briefly sucked at my earlobe and I moan loudly (louder than I had expected)

"Are you sure you want this?" He whispered against my ear.

"God yes…yes" I moan holding myself into his shoulders, "yes Loki. I do"

He resumes kissing me and I lose every sense of direction when his hands move upward, pulling my shirt above my head and barely caressing my breast above my bra.

I didn't stop him. I didn't want to stop. Surely this was not the way I thought things were going to go, I didn't plan on doing what we are doing right now but I couldn't help but wish he loved me like this over and over again.

**TBC!**

**btw the movie they were watching as "PS: I love you". damn movie, made me cry like a baby.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: quick update before going to bed. Thanks for following and reviewing, it means the woooorld to me **_

_**Fran**_

* * *

"You have a glow." Pepper speaks and I shrug at her words. The memories of last night still lingered on my body. If I closed my eyes long enough I could still feel his lips on my neck, licking, biting and sucking.

"A glow?"

"You look different, as if something amazing happened to you."

I smile briefly and resumed to prepare my cup of coffee. I didn't want to speak about last night, about how my supposedly 'movie night' went.

"Nothing amazing really…I mean…" I sigh heavily. Pepper pats my back softly, encouraging me to speak up.

"Is it Loki again?"

'_Oh yeah, that and the amazing things his hand did to me last night.'_

"Yeah…"

"What happened, did you guys argue again?"

"No, not at all."

"Then why do you look so disturbed?"

I look disturbed because I did something that I was not supposed to do; I let myself get carried away by my own feelings, my own confusion. Now I'm caught up in something complicated and I know if I speak up it will get a thousand times more difficult.

"I did something terrible." I confess and Pepper looks slightly frighten.

"What, oh my God what did you do?"

"I slept with Loki."

Her eyes open like two sets of plates; she blinks several times before a playful smile creeps on her face.

"Well that's not so bad."

"Of course it is…I mean not THAT bad…" I smile as well, reminiscing of our actions, "Actually it was perfect..." I shake my head vigorously because this is NOT where I was really going with this, "No, it was wrong. It should have never happened because it was bad..."

"Really?" Pepper wonders.

"Well not bad in the sense of him being like not good, cause he was...he was actually rather good"

"How good?"

"He was absolutely fantastic."

Wait, are we really talking about my sex life?

"But no. No Pepper! This is not what supposed to happen...I mean no." I shake my head once again,if we keep talking about what we did last night I might lose the point, which was being wrong, "we were just supposed to watch a movie not do...stuff"

_'Good stuff, awesome stuff. Besides you're dying to do it again'_

"I don't see the wrong in that, I mean I think is great."

"You know what be equally great? Loki finding out this was Thor's idea, that he asked me to do this in the first place. That'll be fantastic"

"He will never know, I won't tell him and surely you won't either" she states "don't freak out over something that's not going to happen, ever"

Really praying for this not to happen. After being with Loki, in all the sense of the word, I know for sure my feelings for him have change immensely and the last thing I want for him is to get hurt, especially by me

"Where is he now anyways?" Pepper asks

"Sleeping."

"You left him there?"

"He was tired! What did you want me to do, cuddle?"

"Well yeah! I mean wouldn't that be sweet?"

"I do not cuddle, ever."

_'You would not fall in love with someone like him either, yet you're doing it now'_

"What you need to do now" pepper continued "is to go to him and keep doing what you do"  
She smiles brightly and winks before walking out of the room.

* * *

I know it wasn't very nice of me to leave him alone, but after I woke up I panicked, not knowing exactly what to do or what to say. So I thought walking away and letting him be was the best and only choice

Now walking back in again and see him sleeping, his mouth slightly ajar, looking handsome as ever, made relive everything I felt the previous night; his touch, his lips on my body, the way he loved me, the sweet words he whispered in my ear. Like I said before, it had been perfect.

"Hello…" his eyes open slowly, he smiles at me and give him the same in return.

"Hi" I take a sit on the next to him, his eyes on me the whole time. I feel heat creeping on my cheeks.

"Were you gone for long?" he asks frowning, noticing I am fully dress and he's…not.

"I woke up early and I didn't want to disturb you so I went to get something to eat"

"Oh…" he sits upright, the tangled sheets fall slightly to his waist, his chest exposed before me. I'm tempted to touch it again, like I did before, running my hands across his stomach. The heat creeps on my cheeks again, this time it does not go unnoticed by him. His hand came to rest upon mine and our eyes locked for the first time since last night. I swallow hard, my heart doing small tiny jumps inside my chest at the way he's eyes bore my very soul, "You do not…regret what happened last night, do you?"

He might be thinking the reason I left early was because I was running away, because I thought it was a mistake. I cannot tell him I did, for a second, until I saw him again and everything came back nor can I tell him the exact same reason I somehow did. I feel slightly guilty though, just thinking if this continues, our relationship or whatever this is, he will one day find out about what Thor told me to do and his heart will break.

'_You're a horrible person. Horrible Nat' _

'_But you love him. Just deal with it' _

"No, I don't" I whisper, smiling pleasantly. His hand caresses my cheek and I close my eyes at his touch, my own came to rest upon his and he moves closer to drop a light kiss on my lips, pulling away before we lose our senses again, "Sorry I left like that"

"I understand. I should probably get up too." He moves from the bed and suddenly I feel embarrassed to see him half naked before me, even though I pretty much saw a lot already.

"There's…there's uhm coffee already made" I look away briefly while he pulled his pants on. He doesn't sense my embarrassment, thankfully, and continue getting dress while stare at a random point at the wall. Why do I feel, all of a sudden, so uncomfortable after seeing him undress is beyond me.

"Alright, thank you."

I move away towards the door, seeing he was ready to walk out with me, but before I can reach to the door he grabs my hand and pulls me towards him, his lips immediately crashing against mine in a passionate kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him equally closer, moaning as his hands move down to my lower back giving my butt a light squeeze. He draws away quickly, leaving me completely breathless.

"That was…" I speak, not quite finding my voice.

"Perfect. Completely perfect" He speaks before walking out of the room. I stand there, frozen in place as I try hard to recover from his kiss.

I don't know where this is going but the path I'm taking is what I like the most.

**TBC**

**I thought this chapter was meh. Not really good...anyways, don't forget to review**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I'm sorry if Clint seems a bit of an ass in this chapter, I really like him but I had to put him as "the bad guy". Anyways I know this fic is sorta sad and while I was writing it I was listening to "Dear Life" by Anthony Hamilton. It broke my heart. If you have the chance please listen to it, you're gonna love it. **_

_**Don't forget to read and review! **_

_**Fran**_

* * *

"I knew it."

I turn around from my position at my desk in my room, to find Clint standing at the door, arms across his chest. He had this triumphant look on his face that I find rather odd, as if he had find out the biggest secret in human kind.

"Knew what?"

"That you were not fraternizing with the enemy because you wanted to." He walks towards me, a creepy smile on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Cut the crap Tasha, I know everything."

"Wh-?"

"I know Thor asked you to be friends with his psycho brother so he wouldn't be alone, I know you took pity on his poor ass soul and made a deal with him."

I shake my head, trying as hard as I can not to look surprise at his words but failing miserably. I forgot he knows me better than anyone, even better than myself and he was probably fitting pieces together now and making a happy dance inside his head knowing Loki would be crushed to know about all this.

"How…?"

"I heard you talking to Pepper." He says shrugging "I also know you fucked him."

He was being so harsh it hurt. I understand the hate towards Loki, like I said I can't make him change, but there was no need for him to act like a jackass with me.

"That's none of your business." I snap at him but he seems to ignore me and gazes around the room, smirking mischievously.

"I wonder what Prince Loki would say if he ever find out you fucked him out of pity? I guess he wouldn't be so happy."

"What's wrong with you Clint? Why are you acting like this?"

"Why? Because that asshole not only destroyed us but he's also changing you, my best friend." He speaks softly this time, still his words hurt me a little, "He's doing things to you Tasha…"

"Have you ever thought this is MY choice in the first place? He hadn't done anything to me that I didn't want it to be done."

"What are you telling me you like this guy?"

I look down at my feet and nod slightly. I shouldn't be embarrassed or even sorry, I haven't been loved by anyone in a long time, my life had been full of one night stands and flash relationships, I'm tired of finding myself alone. Although Loki is not the perfect man to start a relationship with, he's the closer I have to a lover or something else, I wasn't about to let him go just because Clint thinks he can have me whenever he pleases.

"He is a monster." He states, "A monster who only loves himself, who does not deserve to be saved nor cared by anyone."

'_I love you' I hear Loki's voice in my ear; he repeated the words with each thrust, with each touch of his hand on my body. _

"He loves me." I whisper and I hear Clint laughing.

"And you believe him? Nat he's a trickster, he lies to people…"

"Well he's not lying to me. I know that/"

"Right, because now it goes the other way around."

In my head everything sounded different, those words said only by me, but it's harder when I hear them from someone else.

"Is that what you came here for? To tell me I'm a horrible person for playing him?"

"No, quite frankly if you kill him with a heartbreak I couldn't care less." He speaks. His hate towards Loki showing once again, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not. I won't."

"You sure about that?"

The questions are left midair when he walks away. The answer is no. I'm not sure we were going to emerge unscathed from this relationship, especially him…

* * *

Loki finds himself alone, for the first time in two months, sitting in the dinner table. Everyone seemed to have vanished, not running away from him this time which was a relief to him, but to do whatever plans they had. That included Natasha, who had been dragged out by Pepper to buy him clothes. She, Pepper, had said his attire looked 'old and dirty' which was not entirely wrong since it was one of the two set of jeans and shirts he owned. He couldn't complain, he was thankful someone other than Natasha worried about him.

That lead him to sit alone eating the only thing he could make; a bowl of cereal. He was starving but he wasn't going to do anything in the kitchen afraid he might set the place on fire, he had already caused enough destruction as it was, and he wasn't going to do it again if he could help it.

"You."

Loki raised his head from his cereal, watching as Clint approach him slowly. It was the first time they had been alone in a room, and Loki dared to think he wouldn't hurt him but he couldn't be certain, he had enough anger in his soul to let it go.

"Agent Barton."

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked ruthlessly

"I am eating…lunch" Loki waved a spoon in front of his eyes to get his point clear, then he focused once more on his food.

"Funny guy."

"I do not believe eating could be amusing, but thanks" instead of ignoring his remark Clint hit the table with his hand, making Loki jump slightly in surprise.

"Cut the crap, dick. I don't like you around; I don't like you here at all. If I were you I would walk back into my cave and lock myself in, for good"

"I rather not" Loki answered, standing up slowly, empty bowl of cereal in his hand. Clint followed him with his eyes. "I will wait for Natasha and Lady Pepper, in here. You are free to join me, Agent Barton. I promise I will not hurt you"

He walked back a few steps but was stopped by Clint's hand on his chest, slightly pushing him back. Loki was really close to pull his hand away with all strength he could muster, but declined at the thought of Natasha hating him for hurting his friend. Instead he let Clint enjoy his moment of victory.

"Do you really honesty think she likes being with you?" Clint asked to which Loki smiled brightly, showing his perfect white teeth. "She's only doing this out of pity, because your big brother thought of you as a poor pathetic soul and begged her to be friend with you. She doesn't really like you, she never did"

Loki's smile faded away slowly after his statement. He was so sure about himself he doubted of him as a liar. His words hit his very soul, his being, his heart. He had been played by a fool for someone he trusted and got to love dearly, he thought she loved him, that she cared about him but everything had been a lie and to make matters worse his brother had been involved all along.

He had been a fool.

"Well…I guess your wishes of me being hurt had been granted, Agent Barton" Loki whispered, his vision slightly blurry due to his unexpected tears. He held them back; he wasn't going to show any signs of weakness in front of his enemy.

Clint's heart filled with regret the moment he saw the tears on Loki's eyes. It wasn't supposed to be like that, he was supposed to be happy to see him down because he had been lying to Tasha all along, right? He didn't love her, he was tricking her, he was playing her, but instead he felt a pang of remorse hitting his chest. Loki's face and reaction proved him otherwise.

He did love her.

His words now caused the Demi God to walk back to his room, head down, and slow in pace. He had screwed everything up and he didn't think Natasha would ever forgive him.

**TBC**

**my baby is suffering! I'm the worst person evah! let me know if you hate it or love it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So much drama, according to my beta. Yep. Anyways, thanks for reading! and also don't forget to read my new Natoki fic called "Princess of Asgard" **

**Enjoy!**

**Fran**

* * *

I walk inside the small apartment, bags hanging on my arms, with Pepper following close and I immediately feel a sense of discomfort in the air. The room was empty except for Clint sitting on the couch by the window, his head resting on his hand, looking down at the floor. She knew something bad had happened when he looked at her, a regretful look on his features.

"What's wrong?" I ask and Clint shakes his head slowly, apologizing for whatever he did.

"I'm so sorry Nat, I didn't know…I mean I thought he was lying to you, that this was some sort of game to him, I didn't…I'm so sorry." He whispers, staring at his feet.

"What are you talking about, Clint?" then it hit me. When he said 'he', when he said he didn't know, when he…Loki, "What did you do?"

"I just…I just thought…"

"Clint, what did you do?"

"I told him about Thor and what he asked you to do."

"You did WHAT?"

"I'm sorry Tasha." He apologized again, taking a few steps towards me but I immediately moved away, the feeling of having him close made me sick, "We were arguing and I got mad. I shouldn't have said anything…I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing for something you WANTED to do in the first place." I snap at him. He doesn't even flinch, doesn't even try to deny my words, "Where is he?"

"He went to his room…"

I make my way towards Loki's room quickly. The door was closed, which I knew it would happen again, and I hesitate for a minute before knocking. He doesn't answer, the door remains close for minutes, and my heart aches just thinking of all the pain I caused him.

"Loki…open the door." I knock one more time, still unresponsive. Tears slowly fall down my cheeks and I hold back a sob forming on my throat, "Loki…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, please open the door I can explain."

I don't know for how long I stood there, waiting for him to open the door. There was no sound inside and for a minute I thought he wasn't there but then I heard footsteps, I prayed to be in my direction but they weren't.

Pepper's hands wrapped around mine and dragged me away, as if I were sick and weak. She whispers comfort words in my ear and no matter how much I wish they work, to bring some comfort into my soul they can't. I have destroyed something that was meant to be precious.

* * *

Thor arrives sometimes that evening. The minute he steps inside he knows there's something wrong, especially since he sees me crying my eyes out for the third time.

I could hate him, you know? For getting me into this mess, but I can't because he's not the one to blame. He asked me for a favor, to be his brother's friend, he didn't ask me to fall in love with him like I did.

"Why are you crying Lady Natasha?" He asked walking towards me; he was accompanied by Bruce, Steve and Tony, the three of them looking at me quietly.

"He knows..." I whisper and I don't need to explain any further for him to understand

"How?"

"I told him." Clint told him, his voice giving us the hint he had regret speaking in the first place

"Why would you do such thing?" Thor confronted him, walking threateningly towards him. Tony stands between him in a lame attempt to stop him if he did something stupid

"It was a mistake. I'm sorry" Clint apologized like he had done to me.

"Where is he?" Thor asked.

Suddenly the door to Loki's door opened abruptly. Loki walks out, anger so palpable in his body it scared me he might snap in any second. I immediately get up, standing between him and Thor in case he loses his senses.

"Brother..." Thor whispers, trying to reach him but Loki pulls away quickly.

"You had no right." Loki speaks, anger and disappointment in his voice

"I was only trying to help you brother."

"Loki please…" I approach him doing the same thing Thor had done, reach him but failing because he did not want to face me, which I could completely understand. He looked hurt and that hurt is transferred to me.

"You played me like a fool" he speaks directly to me, or to the both of us. "You made me believe you cared."

"I do care! I care about you…"

"Really? Was it before or after you made a deal with my brother?" He asked, silence falls between us because we both know the answer to that. "I had been here for nearly two months; you never NOT even once approached me. Then all of a sudden want to be my friend? How could I be so stupid to believe everything had been your idea. That you wanted to…"

He looks down at the floor, sighing heavily. I can see his eyes watering, for the first time all emotions were clearly seen, he wasn't trying to masquerade them from us.

"I made a mistake, I'm sorry…I know what I did was wrong." I made an attempt to reach him again, just taking one step at a time but I was afraid his anger and sadness would make him do something bad and everything would go to hell, "But you have to trust me when I tell you everything was real, everything I felt, was not a lie…."

"Not a lie? You never wanted to be my friend; you only took pity on me because everyone hated me. Because I am the monster everyone ran away from."

"Loki..."

Tears formed in his eyes, one of them rolled down his cheek and he wiped away angrily. Upset he was showing weakness in front of everyone.

"You destroyed me. You broke me, just like you wanted to" he spoke furiously, each time a fresh new tear showed up he wiped away "everything you did with me was just…an assignmen.t" and it felt as if something made sense to him all of sudden, "That was it, was it? This is an assignment to you. I am another of your cases…"

"No…"

"Is this going to be in your file now?" he took a few steps towards me, our bodies just inches apart. Despite the tense moment I still felt my heart jolt inside my chest at his proximity, "Are you going to write how we fucked a night ago?"

His words hit me like a cold shower and before I know it my hand smashes against his pale cheek. He flinches and I gasp at my own unexpected reaction. Instead of making this better I was destroying everything little by little.

"I'm sorry" I whisper, my hand reaches for his cheek in a quick reaction; he grabs it and squeezes it hard. I moan at how strong his grip is but as soon as he grabs it he lets it go, my eyes watering immediately not only for the physical pain caused by his movement but also by the disappointment in his eyes.

"Stay away from me." He spoke directly into my face, his cold breath crashing against my cheeks.

He walked away quickly, disappearing inside his room once again. I stand there, with Thor behind me slowly reaching for my hand for support, my knees turned weak and fresh new tears appeared in my eyes.

He was right, I had destroyed him.

**TBC.**

**drama drama dramaaaaa **


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Thank you so much for everything, you guise are the best ever ever. Every single review I get makes my day. I love you a lot. Just one more chapter! but don't worry, if you wanna read more follow my brand new Natoki fic "Princess of Asgard". **_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**Fran**_

* * *

Loki sat on his bed, head resting on his hands, trying as hard as he could to control his erratic breathing. He wanted to smash everything, to break everything he had around him. He had passed the stage of being sad and disappointed, to be completely furious with himself and every single person near him. He knew there was nobody else to blame other than himself, because he had fallen into a trap and trusted someone he shouldn't have.

But he had wanted to. He had wanted to trust her because she had proven to be different than anyone he had ever met. He had fallen so totally and completely, pathetically in love with her he was going to have a hard time getting out of this sick love puppy stage.

He had come with one solution though; something that will get him into trouble but it was the only way to erase this feeling of love and desperation he had suddenly felt.

He had to come back to Asgard.

Even if that meant breaking the deal he had done with the Allfather and it would cause him to be sentenced to death. He didn't care. Not anymore. There was nothing for him, anywhere. He was once again left alone.

Except for Thor. Who had managed to knock on his door repeatedly for five straight minutes and then find his way inside his room before Loki could kick him out

He just watched his brother crawl into a ball of misery and pain, tears still pouring down his pale cheeks. There was no point on stopping them now, there was no use in pretending he had felt the pain back again the minute Thor's apology ringed his ears.

"I have never meant to cause you any pain, brother."

The fact that he still called him brother hit him too, like a hundred knives in his chest.

"I was only trying to make your staying in Midgard more pleasant. Lady Natasha was kind enough to give me a hand in help; she had never meant to hurt you either"

"Do not justify her actions, brother." Loki spit out.

"She had never meant…"

"But she did!" Loki screamed, reliving the moments he had thought she loved him in his head, his heart crashing again, "She played me, she lied to me…she used me"

"She loves you."

He could have laughed, he could have screamed at his brother how much of a lie his words were but his heart beat with all renew hope, and for a minute he thought he could believe what Thor was trying to convince him of.

But he was a damaged soul again. And a damage soul could not be easily be fixed with words.

"There is no time for love anymore. Not for me" He whispered and Thor frowned at his words

"Whatever do you mean?"

"If you want to help me, be of assistance as you put it, then take me back to Asgard"

"Brother no! I will not do such thing…"

"There is no reason for me staying here any longer"

"If you go back father will sentence you to death. You cannot disobey the Allfather's orders"

Thor surely couldn't understand the last thing he cared about was his father's orders. There was the hidden truth of having no reason to be alive anymore, but his brother had not been smart enough to take the hint.

"I do not care." Loki answered, Thor sighed before him. "Help me brother, take me home"

"Loki please"

"If you wish to see me happy then this is your chance"

Happy. He wasn't going to be happy back in Asgard, he was going to be equally miserable as he was now, but at least his heart wasn't going to broke again.

Thor vow his head in defeat, he knew convincing Loki of not doing something was a lost cause and he had now convinced himself that going back to Asgard was the best choice, the best and only option he had.

"Fine. I will do as you ask me." Thor whispered to his brother. He still, even if he had agreed to do what he had said, did not look satisfied or happy.

He was just lost.

* * *

It is safe to say tears had not stopped flowing ever since this all thing started. Each time they subside they had come back full force within minutes. There's nothing anyone can say to make the pain go away. Nothing at all.

And then there was Thor, walking out of Loki's room in his own attempt to apologize to him. There was this small tiny hope within me that he would bring good news to me, but the look on his face told me otherwise.

"What happened?" I dared to ask, desperate to know what Loki had said and what they had talked about that got Thor so conflicted.

"He is to return to Asgard."

"What? You can't let that happen."

"I have tried to convince him otherwise, Lady Natasha, but I have failed."

"Try harder than" I speak to him harshly; he looks down at his hands ashamed at not being able to do more,"Thor you can't let him go. We can't."

"There seems no other thing I can do…"

"Maybe…maybe I should talk to him, do you think is too soon?" I look at Pepper for support, she seems to be a sad as I am after watching our altercation but she's the only one who can give me a clear perspective of what to do next.

"I think you should give him a little bit of time. You're both in a not good state of mind and might say things you will regret later." Pepper says.

"But…but I don't want him to go." I sob, fresh new tears forming and falling down my cheeks. I feel like this pathetic teenage girl whose crush left her and she's too in love, to obsessed to admit he might have slipped through her fingers. All because she had failed to be honest in the first place.

"I know sweetie, but Loki is upset I don't think he will want to talk to you right now"

"Lady Pepper is right, my brother is not in a good state of mind at the moment and he is quite offended by our actions."

He was meant to say 'your actions' because let's face it, I'm the one who screwed things up. I'm the one who feel head over heels for him and forgot a tiny detail; honesty. Thor was only trying to help his brother feel more comfortable.

"So what should I do now, wait until he's ready to leave to stop him?"

"Well you can stand in the door if he tries to leave." Pepper says lightly, a small smile creeping on her face.

I know she's trying to make me smile so I'll forget about the grief within my heart but it's not really working. Though the door idea seems to be the only one I have so far.

**TBC**

**I should tell you that I cried so much while writing this fic. My baby Loki...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: the last one. *sniff* I love you guise. Thanks for reading!**

**Fran**

* * *

He thought he could wait. He thought he could let things cool down, have a conversation with her and let her explain. But he had become desperate the second day of their argument, each time he tried to walk out, eat something and pretend nothing had happened he saw her again and his heart hurt inside. He couldn't do it. He couldn't ignore there was no other thing to do but leave.

Thor had asked him to wait, give a couple of days and maybe the anger would fade away as quickly as it came. He said love made things better and Natasha loved him. But he didn't feel better, no. He tried as hard as he could to bring sense into all of this but each time the memories of Clint's words hit him.

"_She doesn't love you"_

"_She doesn't even like you"_

"_She never did"_

The decision had already been made.

He disregarded his Midgardian clothes, changing into his old attire. He sighed heavily as he ran his hands along the leather suit, feeling what was yet to come was going to be ten times worse than being brokenhearted.

The minute he walked out of his room all eyes were on him. Thor had got up from the table as quickly as he saw him and so did Natasha in front of him. She gasped at his old suit and understood immediately the meaning of it all.

"I am ready to go home, brother." he spoke to Thor; he exchanged one last look with Natasha, whose eyes were already getting watery. He ignored the pang of grief in his chest.

"Loki don't do this, please." she begged, tears now pouring down her beautiful face.

"I have made up my mind. There is nothing you can do about it." he spoke to her, for the first time in a couple of days.

"We can talk about this, we can…"

"No. There is no need for you to explain, or talk, or make up excuses. Everything that was needed to be said, it has been said."

"You never gave me a chance to explain, you never listened."

"I have heard enough." He stared at Clint for a brief second, who looked down in shame, "Thor, take me home now"

"Brother…"

"Just take me home."

Thor shared one more look with the rest of the team, who once again were watching the exchange in silence neither of them knowing quite well what to do or what to say. He figured Loki's relationship with Natasha had surprised them as much as it has to him.

She had looked at Pepper, desperate to seek comfort or a word of advice. She had made a slow head motion towards the door, and she suddenly remembered her silly intervention about blocking the door if Loki ever decided to leave. She was desperate; she was going out of his mind and was too emotionally drained to think about something clever to do.

So she ran towards the door and stood there, blocking their way out, just like Pepper had suggested. She might look like someone completely out of her senses but she didn't care, not anymore.

"Natasha, what are you doing?" Loki asked, standing in front of her with Thor by his side.

"I'm not letting you go."

"I already told you…"

"I know what you said, I know." She snapped, "You're hurt, you hate me, you despise me even and I don't blame you. What I did was wrong and I get it. But Thor never told me to fall in love, he never told me…to feel what I feel. It just happened."

Silence filled the room as she spoke her last words. He was certainly not ready to hear her say that, he just assumed she would fight for him to stay or convince him somehow not to leave, he had never expected her to stand on his way and say everything she had said. He had no idea, though; because in his time of drowning in his own sorrow he hadn't give her the opportunity to explain herself.

"You hurt me, more than you can ever imagine." he whispered to her

"I know. I know I did and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" she moved slightly away from the door and walked towards him, hoping and praying he wouldn't walk away from her, "Please don't walk away from me, please don't leave me like this…"

He let her touch him, her hands coming up to his face, warming his cold soul. He wasn't supposed to fall that quickly again but the way she looked at him; the way she spoke made him think her love had been real all along.

"Come on brother. Think about your decisions" Thor interfered, breaking their moment just to reason with him once again. He stared at his brother briefly and then to her again.

"I do not know what to do…" He whispered frustrated at his own confusion.

"Stay, we can work this out." She hated begging, hated it with passion. But she also used to hate Loki and that changed long ago too.

"I do not think it is the best choice"

"You said you cared about me, remember? You even said you love me once…why can't you stay with me and make this work?"

He wasn't going to admit that falling in love had been the scariest feeling he had ever experienced. He was the God of Mischief, he had dreams of conquering an entire world, he had wanted to rule an entire nation, and he had never wanted to fall in love with anyone. Especially a Midgardian but the simple fact of not being able to live without her freaked him out.

"Or maybe you just…don't" She whispered sadly, taking her hands away from his face slowly.

"My feelings for you have never been a lie; there was nothing but honesty in my words."

"Then stay. For me, for us" it was the worse way she could ever convince him to stay, manipulating him with her feelings but it seemed to be the only way to go.

He seemed to be hesitating; his eyes didn't show rage or displeasure anymore. If he was about to mend his own broken heart, he couldn't walk way. And truth be told he loved her. He loved her too much to just pretend he would be better without her.

So he gave up. He gave up on his plans of leaving.

"Okay…" He whispered the smile that showed on her face bought a new light to his heart, "I will stay."

"You will?" she sobbed

"Yes. For us"

She wrapped her arms around him, sobbing softly on his shoulder. His own hands came around her waist to pull her closer; those two days without having her around had taken its toll on him. He never thought he would miss her so much after being apart for so little time.

He pulled away briefly, only look at her eyes and touch her face. He bend over slowly, his lips came to rest upon hers in a sweet and short kiss. He wanted to kiss her more but the people surrounding them made him nervous, for the time being it was just this.

They had all the time ahead of them to express their new found love.

He wasn't going anywhere after all.

**THE END!**

**my babies, I ship them so hard!**


End file.
